A vehicle refers to an apparatus for transporting persons or goods from any place to another place by rolling wheels for the purpose of. For example, two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, four-wheeled vehicles such as sedans, and trains are types of vehicles.
An electric vehicle is the most probable alternative for solving automobile pollution and energy problems in the future and thus research thereinto has been actively conducted.
An electric vehicle mainly drives an AC or DC motor using power of a battery to obtain power and is roughly classified into a battery electric vehicle and a hybrid electric vehicle. A battery electric vehicle drives a motor using power of a battery and is recharged when power is exhausted. In contrast, a hybrid electric vehicle drives an engine to generate electricity, charges a battery, and drives an electric motor using electricity, thereby moving a vehicle.
Meanwhile, as electric vehicles have come into widespread use, users may charge a battery provided in a vehicle with electric energy received from a charging station or a house using a portable charging control apparatus.
Meanwhile, the portable charging control apparatus is vulnerable to unrightful use by another person or theft. For example, when a user leaves for a while in a state of connecting a charging control apparatus to an electric vehicle, another person may easily disconnect the charging control apparatus from the vehicle.